1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, an organic light-emitting display device including the TFT array substrate, and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display device such as an organic light-emitting display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, or the like includes a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wiring for connecting the TFT and the capacitor.
Regarding a substrate used in the manufacture of the flat display device, the TFT, the capacitor, and the wiring are formed as minute patterns on the substrate, and in order to form the minute patterns on the substrate, a photolithography process of transferring a pattern by using a mask may be used.
In the photolithography process, photoresist is uniformly coated on a substrate on which a pattern is to be formed, the photoresist is exposed by using an exposing apparatus such as a stepper, and (in a case of positive photoresist) the sensitized photoresist is developed. After the photoresist is developed, the pattern on the substrate is etched by using remaining photoresist, and after the pattern is formed, unnecessary photoresist is removed.